Lessons In Being Sexy
by thatgirlxash
Summary: *repost* Carmi always the girl next door and now she is working with the Chick Magnet and the Shaman of Sexy and things are changing. Eventual John Morrison/OFC


A/N: This is the original version of Because I am Awesome. I found it on my google docs and decided to repost it

* * *

John Morrison looked over at his new valet, she wasn't like most divas on the roster, she had been one of the boys for the longest time. The diva being Carmichael Helms, the baby sister of Hurricane Helms, best friend of Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore. Carmi looked up at him and smirked, "So let me make sure I am clear on this Steph, I am turning my back on Matt and MVP?' Stephanie McMahon-Levesque nodded her head. The Miz looked between Carmi and John and rolled his eyes. Sure he was friends with the brunette but she wasn't made out to be their valet, why was Stephanie insisting that she joins them.

Stephanie smiled, she was making the right choice. Carmi had played the shy innocent part for long enough. John Morrison and The Miz were the perfect people to help her shed the good girl image she had. There was so much more to Carmichael Shea Helms then met the eye. Stephanie knew it, that was why she was putting her with John and Mike. She knew that John had a soft spot for the baby of the Carolina crew going back to when he was in MNM. Back when she was apart of the Rosey and Hurricane superhero faction as the Baby Hurricane. "Does Matt know?" Carmi asked tucking a piece of her multicolored hair behind her ears. "Yes, he and Alvin were in here earlier." Stephanie answered. Carmi nodded her head, this was going to be interesting. Stephanie went over a couple of more things with them before she let them go.

"I am going to go call my brother and check on him." Carmi stated as she walked away. John smirked after her as she walked away. 'Dude this is a bad idea." Mike stated turning to his tag team partner. "Why?" John asked. "Just mark my words, this is a bad idea.' "That doesn't help me any. Why is it a bad idea?" John questioned as they walked into their locker room. Mike didn't hold back what he had to say now that the southern woman was now on her phone and probably with Matt, MVP and Shane already. "What is so great about Carmichael Helms? I mean seriously, she is a tomboy. Why couldn't we have gotten someone like Kelly Kelly or Layla." Mike vented. John froze and looked up at him. "She isn't as pretty as them." eyes rolled behind John's sunglasses he was letting him get all out before Carmi came back, she was suppose to start traveling with them, and sharing a locker room with them.

* * *

'I know Shane, I just don't think I can do it." Carmi whined into her phone. _"Yes, you can, you are a Helms, and we can do anything we set our minds too." _Shane assured her. "Thanks Shane, I should get in there. Steph wants me to get used to traveling and being with them." Carmi stated, "I love you too big brother." she walked towards the locker room that she was going to be sharing with John and Mike from now. She heard Mike's voice before she even got into the locker room.

He was talking about her, she froze and looked at the door, there was one thing she learned growing up in a house with Shane Helms, you learned how to eavesdrop. She pressed her ear to the door. "She isn't as pretty as they are. How can we be the chick magnet and the shaman of sexy with an ugly duckling with a girl like that?' Carmi felt her heart sink into her stomach. She knew she was a tomboy, growing up in the house that she did with Shane, Matt, Jeff and Shannon always around is why she was a tomboy. That was a blow to her already low self confidence, turning on her heel she went running. She went to the person that could comfort her while her brother was out hurt.

* * *

Matt Hardy barely had time to brace himself as the sobbing woman threw herself into his arms. "Carmi baby? What happened, I thought you had to share a locker room with John and Mike now?" that brought the tears on harder. He looked over her head at Violet who had been sitting there. "Mike' she mouthed already knowing the chick magnet said something to her. It took Matt a majority of the night to calm Carmi down. Vio decided to stay with her that night to keep her company. She hadn't really been the same since she started fighting with Travis.

* * *

Vio went to hunt down the chick magnet and the shaman of sexy down while Matt was waiting for Carmi get out of the shower so they go to dinner. "Hey Violet.' John greeted seeing the mother of the Carolina Crew. She glared, you messed with her family, in fact you messed the baby of the family and that was a no-no. "You know Mike you have a big mouth." "What did I do?" he asked. "Carmi heard your little rant about how she is an ugly duckling and how she isn't good enough to be your manger." Violet answered crossing her arms across her chest. "She did?" Mike swallowed. "Yes. Matt and I finally got her to stop crying. You are really an insensitive asshole you know that?" Violet asked. Mike nodded his head. 'Why did she cry?" John asked. "Because she was upset, she doesn't think very highly of herself." Violet answered as her phone buzzed, she pulled it out and then turned going back to the elevators.

"You are going to say you're sorry to Carmi." John stated trying to keep his tone even. 'I was going to, I don't want Vio kicking my ass." Mike said an idea already forming in his head. "Be nice." John warned seeing that the 3 North Carolinians were coming out of the elevator. "I will be." Mike smirked. John rolled his eyes before calling out, "CARMI!" Carmi turned around hearing her name, seeing who called her name, she froze.

"Car, just go talk to them." Violet stated, "We will wait over there for you." with that the older woman pushed her over to them. Carmi blew her bangs out of her eyes as she mumbled a quick hi. Mike looked at her, "I am sorry for what I said, I didn't mean for you to over hear it. I think you are a great gal" Carmi's eyes widen hearing his words. "Can you forgive me for being such an insensitive asshole?" he asked. A smile crossed Carmi's face. "I guess so. I have to get used to you being an asshole right?" Carmi questioned. John choked back his laughter hearing that.

"Yeah, but if you are going to be our manager. You are going to have to change some things." Carmi cocked an eyebrow at him, "Like what?" "The way you dress, you could start wearing make up.' "You try touching my hair, I will kick your ass." Carmi stated. Her hair was one of her trademarks. John nodded his head in agreement, "Leave her hair out of it." "Fine.' Mike stated throwing his hands in the air, "So we will start your lessons in being sexy tomorrow morning." Carmi sighed and turned to walk away, "What the hell did I get myself into?" she wondered out loud.


End file.
